Wear something sexy
by Lyta McDonald
Summary: I can't really write a summary for this one your just going to have to read it and see what you think. It gets better too


Rating: M for sex, rape, language, and because i'm paranoid

Summary:BTW This is a BISEXUAL James story girls and Carlos. 4sums! Who doesn't love them?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush or James sadly. And or anything else i mention in this story and I may mention Andy Sixx (Lead singer of Black Veil Brides) because well he's hot. I don't own Bandana Man although i wish i did.

* * *

Chapter 1 James's POV

Me, a bisexual teen in a band. James Diamond, singer extrodinare. I had been eyeing this girl across the pool, emo type the way i like them. I should introduce myself. I walked over to the lovely emo burying her face in a book.

"Hey." I said casually. She peeked up from her book.

"Hello?" She said questioningly. "Who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I'm James, James Diamond. And you are?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Desiree, Desiree Ford." She said putting her book down knowing she would be a while.

"So what brings you to the Palm Woods?" I asked chilling in the chair making myself comfortable.

"Singing and playing guitar pretty well. And i can tell that you are overly confident. Because your making yourself comfy and i barely know you."

"Well, I guess you could say that. But singing you any good?"

"If I wasn't would I be here?" She looked at me like I was an idiot. I looked back shocked. This girl has balls. I shook my head no. "Yeah, that's what i thought."

"You got guts girl."

"I was abused when i was younger. I should have some balls. And i have problems with authority. Wheni was in 4th grade out teacher wanted us to sing like birds so i told her why doesn't she get her own damn birds." Another Girl walked over same...emo. Even better. "Oh this is my friend AJ. AJ this is James Diamond. That same day AJ laughed so hard we both got sent to the principles office best friend ever since."

"So AJ you got any balls either. You seem kinda scrawny." I said hoping she would slap me. Nope, she socked me in the face. I fell backwards over my chair. "Asked and answered."

"Never say that again fuckface." I sprung back up from my chair and decided that i liked theese two girls.

"You know Desiree, AJ i like you two. You got some serious guts."

"Well lucky you we're free tonight." They looked at each other like they had the same thought. I had a pretty good idea what it was and i liked it.

"Come by at 8, 2J and wear something sexy." I said and walked off and they didn't even answer. I felt proud of myself.

Desiree's POV

Wear something sexy? Is he a mind reader? Aj looked at me like i was very stupid.

"What? We're not virgins it's not a big deal."

"True, but still we barely know him." AJ said sitting down.

"So let's get to know him. C'mon it's a 3sum. Who doesn't love one guy fucking two girls?"

"You'd be surprised." She said now sun bathing.

"Since when did you want to get tan?"

"Since I looked like a gay sparkling vampire. I don't like to sparkle." I sighed and just let her tan. I liked being pale. I was perfectly content with the way I was.

8:00

AJ and I showed up at James's door and I had brought my special whip for later. I guess if your wearing lingeree (AN Shut up i forgot how to spell it) under you clothes it's pretty sexy. AJ knocked on the door and soon James answered the door.

"Well, well. I didn't actually think you were gonna show up." My hand tightened around my whip.

"We always keep our promises." I said and cracked my whip. He examined us up and down and liked what he saw i guess.

"Like what you see?" AJ said.

"Hell yes." We walked in and nobody was home.

"Do you own this yourself?" I asked looking around.

"No my friends are out of town for the moment. I share it with 3 other guys."

"Ok then when should we do this and how should we do it? I like it rough." I said pulling on my whip and taking my jacket off not yet revealing the sexy clothing.

"Ok well who's going first?" AJ and I laughed hysterically.

"Haha what makes you think we're taking turns?"

"Uh." AJ and I pulled him into an empty room and locked the door. We took off our clothes showing the sexy stuff. He stared at us and pulled me in a kiss first. I pulled away and shoved him on the bed.

"AJ i could use your assistance."

"Gladly." Sh replied and I sat on him first and she crawled on the bed ever so sexy like.

"Woa woa girls i need to be turned on first." He said.

"Ok and don't act so surprised at what we'll do. We've done it before." My lips met AJ's and immediately she got into it. She wrapped her leg around me and moaned. Out of the corner of my eye his pants got tighter. "Did that do the trick?"

"Fuck yeah." Now I let AJ do her business while i set up the rope at the end of the bed and got my whip ready for,well, whipping.

"AJ? My turn." I said and she nodded and i crawled on top of him. I Crushed my lips to his and my tongue traced the out line of his lips. I took off his pants for him because he was at a loss for movement. This should be easy. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I sat him up and put my legs around him. I moved my head to the side of his face and bit his ear. He pulled his arms around my and started undoing my bra. I giggled as he tickled my back on accident. He finally got my top off and acted like he's never see boobs before that or he loved them. They were kinda big. Or at least i thought so. I got my hand on his boxers and pulled them down slowly. That's the point where AJ joined. She helped me pul them down and by the look of it she was gonna give him a BJ of HJ. Hand job , how do i know because she started messaging his erect dick.i got him on his side and moved to the back of him. I licked my finger and inserted it into his ass. He moaned as the walls tightened on my finger. I took my finger out and wiped it on his shirt.

"That's nasty." He said

"You'll live." I inched up his back and my breathing on him sparked something because his hips bucked forward. Then i foun out it was AJ...damn it. I tugged on JAmes's hair until he squealed in pain. I licked james all over his body. Not his dick because James's Jr. is not available at the moment. He's in a meeting so to speak. AJ slid off him and moved to the front and pulled my panties off. I wrapped my legs around him and he entetered. But at that moment we heard car doors slamming.

* * *

Should i continue and i know i'm bad at writing sex sceens i'm a virgin what do you want from me.


End file.
